


War is Ugly When Women Fight

by Mawgon



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgon/pseuds/Mawgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The women of Calormen have had enough and started a revolution. The men in charge fled to Narnia to ask for help in getting their country back ... and while High King Peter and King Edmund are willing to help, Susan and Lucy couldn't care less about what happens to the misogynist males. They are watching the battle from a hill nearby, commenting on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War is Ugly When Women Fight

„Some tea, Lady Susan?“

„Yes, thank you, Lady Whin.“

Susan shielded her eyes with her hand, against the fierce Calormene sun and watched the battle beginning below. It was a waste of time, really, to be here, but they had been tricked. 

“Meep, would you?”

Being a Mare, Lady Whin had no hands, and thus required the help of her lady’s maid Meep to open bottles and pour tea. 

Her brothers had opposed Susan’s choice in Ladies in Waiting, and urged her to import girls from Calormen and appoint them ladies, but had not given any proper reason except: “A lady in waiting needs opposable thumbs.” 

Susan agreed in theory, and had asked some nymphs, but they were bound to their trees, and though they had offered to have their trees uprooted and brought to Cair Paravel, Susan had decided against it; it would just have been cruel and dangerous. 

All in all, her entourage worked together very well, and a human lady in waiting would certainly not have been able to carry half as many arrows as Lady Whin did.

Not that Susan intended to use them. She should have suspected something like this when suddenly hundreds of men had come from Calormen and asked for Narnia’s aid in battle, claiming they had been invaded. 

As it had turned out, what had happened was a revolution by Calormene women, who were fed up with being considered second class citizens. Peter and Edmund had insisted on going to battle to “end the monstrous regiment of women”, or what the Calormen-men had called it. Susan had refused to participate, and Lucy had not been asked, anyway, but would have refused likewise. 

“My lady?”

Susan took the cup of tea Meep offered her. “Thank you.” The Mouse poured another cup of tea, proving a surprising strenght in lifting the bottle, and offered it to Lucy. 

“Shall we erect a pavillon, Lady Susan?”, Whin asked. “The shadow of those trees will move soon, and your skin might suffer.”

“A good idea, but let us wait some more – I figure this battle will be over soon.” 

Lady Whin nodded and took a sip of tea from her wooden bowl. “The Calormenes are fierce fighters.”

They watched as Narnian Horses had their sinews cut by Calormene girls, men sank down hit by what must be poisoned arrows, and were backstabbed with daggers by women who had donned Narnian apparel to deceive them. 

Soon it became evident that the Calormene rebels were winning, and their former oppressors and the Narnian army were losing. 

“Lucy, I believe we should go and look for Peter and Edmund when it is safe.”

“They are idiots”, Lucy grumbled, but nodded. “The cordial is wasted on them. Santa won’t come by and give me a new one every year – it is meant for emergencies!”

“Oh, I don’t know. If I were in charge, you would hardly ever use it. Maybe Santa knew that they would need a lot of it. Speaking of him ...”

“Yes?”

“Remember what he said about us fighting, Lucy?”

“Yes, he said ... war is ugly when women fight, I think.”

Susan looked down onto the carnage that was going on just at the foot of the hill they were sitting on. “In retrospect ... I have to admit he was right. It’s a massacre.”


End file.
